


drowning in your sorrows

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Tonnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Tyler's dealing with his father's death in the worst possible way and it's taking a toll on his wife, Bonnie.





	drowning in your sorrows

“Did it ever occur to you that you’re hurting me too?” Bonnie whispered hoarsely as she grabbed the slipping bottle from his drunken hands. She had gotten home after a dinner with Caroline to find the living room a mess. Broken picture frames, couch overturned, pillows scattered, holes punched into the wall and her husband on the floor shirtless, knuckles bloodied and panting like he was seconds from passing out.

“Bonnie-”

“No!” She cut him off fiercely, slamming the bottle down onto the coffee table, tears threatening to spill from her angry eyes. “You can’t keep just, just doing this to yourself!”

He tried to sit up, but was too drunk to keep balance, making him fall back to the floor. “I-i’m nwot trying to hurr youu, baby.” He slurred painfully, staring up at her with unfocused, miserable eyes. “I never w-want to hurt youu.”

She bit her lip harshly, clenching her fist to attempt to calm herself, but the sight of the damage he’d done to his hands was about to make her implode. “But you are Tyler. So _badly_.” She let out a slow shaky breath, unclenching her fist before sinking down onto her knees in front of him. She grabbed his wrist to inspect his knuckles with sad eyes. “Seeing you like this is literally killing me.”

“I-i’m s-so sorry, Bon.” He dropped his head, tears staining his shirt. “Baby, I’m soorry.”

She licked her dry lips, heart aching as she leaned down to press kisses against his hand, careful to avoid the wounded areas. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She stood to go get the first-aid kit, something that had become routine these days, when he reached out to grab her arm. His eyes were staring deep into hers with undeniable regret.

“I miss him.”

Her eyes softened, her other hand reached out to caress his face. “I know you do, baby. I know.” She gently put his hands back onto his lap, before turning around to get the kit. She wiped her tears and willed herself to stop her heavy breathing. She went to the kitchen about to pull out the drawer when she noticed the bottles of bourbon sitting on the counter. Her tears came flooding out like a broken dam. She snatched the tops of each one before pouring them down the drain. She watched it all disappear. The thing that was turning her grieving husband into an unrecognizable defeated man. She didn’t know how or when things were going to get better, but she knew this poison was only going to continue to worsen it.

Tyler will come back to her.

He always does.


End file.
